


Completa Supervisión (Full Supervision)

by Sinimeg



Series: Bueno (Good) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bladder Control, But not really watersports, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Orders, Overuse of the word Sir, Severus speaking like a truck driver is a real kink, Total Power Exchange, Using phones in the toilet, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wizards- they're just like us, condescension kink, sir
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinimeg/pseuds/Sinimeg
Summary: Harry se mete en problemas... Otra vez.Pero a él realmente le gusta





	Completa Supervisión (Full Supervision)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Full Supervision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184587) by [moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader). 



> Traducción autorizada por la autora. Todo el mérito es suyo.

Severus mira a su escritorio mientras una imagen de Harry ilumina su vibrante dispositivo. Estos móviles mágicos eran realmente una invención brillante. Mucho más fácil que una llamada por Flu, mucho más privada.

-Pet*

-Señor, y-yo...

-Ni siquiera un mínimo de autocontrol. Han sido dos horas. Parece que tendré que controlarte yo mismo.

-Señor, no utilicé el lavabo esta mañana; No he ido desde anoche.

-¿Y por qué, por favor, dime, no usaste las instalaciones esta mañana?

-No tuve tiempo, Señor, estaba llegando tarde

-¿Y por qué estabas llegando tarde?

-Me fui tarde a dormir anoche, Señor- Severus mira a Harry, esperando que se explique- Yo... -Harry se ruboriza

-Verbalmente, querido

-Me fui tarde a dormir porque mi Maestro estaba usándome... follándome -Severus sonríe satisfecho

-Ah sí, ya recuerdo. Muy bien ¿Dónde estás? -Harry aparta el teléfono de su cara para mostrarse a sí mismo sentado en el retrete con sus pantalones bajados- ¿Te he dado permiso para bajarte los pantalones? -Pregunta ásperamente Severus

-No, Señor. No, Maestro

-Entonces, póntelos de nuevo. Ahora -La boca de Harry se abre con sorpresa, pero se las arregla para recuperarse y se sube los pantalones con una mano, su rostro enrojecido y avergonzado- Siéntate en el retrete -Harry mira a la tapa levantada. Severus mira a Harry. Harry se sienta- Ahora ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debes hacer todos los días?

-Se supone que debo usar el baño todas las noches antes de irnos a la cama, y todas las mañanas cuando nos levantamos. De lo contrario, no es saludable.

-Parece que voy a tener que hacer cumplir esta regla más estrictamente ¿Recuerdas la última vez? -Harry deja escapar un gemido agudo. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Severus supervisó por última vez sus descargas con manos cercanas. Su miembro hace una valiente aproximación a endurecerse pero él tiene que mear tan desesperadamente. Severus no se pierde la sacudida- ¿Quieres mis manos envueltas alrededor de tu miembro ahora mismo, Pet? -Harry logra un vigoroso asentimiento- Apuntando por ti... Ayudándote... porque tú eres demasiado incapaz para hacer incluso las tareas más básicas por tu cuenta- Si Severus en algún momento le deja hacer pis, Harry piensa que hay una gran posibilidad de que se venga en su lugar. Apenas puede concentrarse. Con toda la sangre de su cuerpo dividida entre sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus partes bajas, no queda suficiente en su cabeza para pensamientos conscientes- Creo que empezaremos la supervisión completa esta noche. Pero por ahora, Levántate, bájate los pantalones -Harry sigue las órdenes de su Maestro al pie de la letra, estando de pie al lado del retrete, pareciendo desesperado- Mea.

**Author's Note:**

> *Pet: Mascota
> 
> Al ser un apodo, decidí dejarlo en inglés.


End file.
